


おいらん（花魁）2.0

by RoseInBlood, xieyuechenchen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlood/pseuds/RoseInBlood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieyuechenchen/pseuds/xieyuechenchen
Summary: “暗恋的那个夜店花魁是我的队长怎么办”之——如果换一种打开方式。





	おいらん（花魁）2.0

混乱。淫靡。堕落。疯狂。

喧闹和拥挤并未给这条回廊增添多少繁华之意，徒添一股烦躁罢了。墙上挂着的那些明显是异域风格的牌子昭示着这是家东亚的夜店——中式或者和式——老天，我也不清楚，谁叫我是个土生土长的美国人。不过这拥挤的人群却穿着不一。客人们大多是穿了西装来，偶尔也有几个穿着和服的日本人。攀附在客人们身上的抑或游离在人群中寻找客人的妓女也有些不同。有的穿着勉强包裹住丰腴臀部的短裙配着黑丝，有的穿着和服，却感觉没什么东方内敛含蓄之意，敞着怀露出大半边肩来——或者更多吧，更多我也没再看过去了。偶尔有故意的或者无意的摔倒过来的穿着高跟鞋的女郎，我只能不停地闪身躲开——就算我只想礼貌地做一个绅士扶她们起来，她们也未必能允许我轻松地将她们从身上拽开。说实话作为一个gay对这些称得上是尤物的女人都没什么兴趣——当然就算是男人我也没太多兴趣，毕竟我不是来嫖的。观察他们只不过是在这几乎无法移动的人潮之中难以脱身的无奈之举。

我的目的地在这个回廊的尽头。这是这家夜店的规矩，回廊里这些不过是些上不了牌面的拉散客的，真正的所谓“花魁”都在路的尽头。果然，转过一个拐角，在远离脂粉味的人群后，我看到眼前的路豁然开朗了起来。两边尽是装了半截只遮住花魁上半身的帘子的仿古门，门边挂着花魁的名字。这里没了那些扭动身躯的淫荡之徒，大部分都是仪容整齐的衣冠禽兽。他们甚至可以礼貌地互相攀谈，仿佛目的地是一桌精致的酒席，而他们正谈论着的，是某些经济上或者政治上的大话题——当然，也肯定有人正讨论着经济上或者政治上的大话题。毕竟他此次行动的任务就是——找到潜伏在夜店之中的警方卧底，并和他交接情报。这家夜店，并不仅仅是一家夜店。

我目前所掌握的唯一信息，是他在这些流光溢彩的帘子中的某一扇后。

虽然我的志向是做一个英雄，但英雄也不是乍一遇见人生第一个案件就可以轻轻松松解决的。

提示少的可怜，我又着实没什么头绪。英雄决定相信自己的直觉——随便四处逛逛。

每个坐着花魁的地方都大同小异，无外乎是五颜六色的和服，千奇百怪的熏香味道，大片裸露出来的白色的腿，交叠成各种妩媚的姿态。虽确实花样繁多，但看多了倒真有些千篇一律的感觉。走着走着便似乎快要走到回廊的尽头，我正打算折回去从头整理已知的线索，却在抬头时看到了些不一样的风景。

面前这花魁没什么妖娆妩媚的姿势，只盘腿坐着。迎面扑来的风也没什么浓厚的熏香味，不过是些淡的近乎闻不到的红茶香气。我却不知为何，被这浓厚脂粉之间的这一丝清爽勾去了注意，双腿不受控制地向前迈去。

轻轻掀开流苏，我原以为会见着一个清水般的美人儿。却没想过入目便是个极为明艳的金发男人。男人穿着的和服明显肩口开的过宽，有种oversize的感觉，露出大片雪白的胸口，却又将有些圆润的肩线隐在一层薄薄的布料下面。男人避着的眼和抿起的唇都只是用简单的红色涂抹着，却又带给人说不出的诱惑。

我愣愣地看着他，直到那艳红的唇之间忽然露出了贝齿。“怎么，先生看的呆了？”

我才惊觉自己竟无知无觉地盯着人看了那么久。

那人忽地睁开了眼。刚想为自己找个理由离开，在对上那双眼的时候竟再次无法移动。那仿佛是一潭幽静的水，引得我逐渐溺亡。

我如同被海妖诱惑的船员，一步一步向他走去。

我似乎已经可以想象到接下来的肆无忌惮的狂欢纵欲，但此刻我仿佛失去了思考的能力一般大脑空白。走到床边，那人直起身来笑着揽住我的脖颈，凑到我耳边来，似乎是要吐着缱绻的话。

然后阿尔弗雷德连解释的机会都没有就被打昏撂倒捆起来以嫖娼为理由押送至警局接受思想道德教育结果面对同事们呆滞的眼神亚瑟发现这tm居然就是自己结束卧底工作后手下要带的那个新人警察！

结果阿尔弗雷德还是回警局接受了思想道德教育。  
-全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈斜月也没想到！  
> 写完就跑真tm刺激！  
> 这是一篇咕了斜月两个多月的联文（逐渐消音  
> 主要就是她给我讲脑洞还没讲完的时候，我：“然后亚瑟就把阿尔弗雷德扭送至警察局接受思想道德教育？”  
> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh所以这是彩蛋。给斜月打个广告是个文风自然的甜文选手大家快去康！  
> 那么再次感谢观看，我们下篇文再见（咕咕咕咕咕咕


End file.
